pokemon_mystery_dungeonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Rot/Team Blau
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Team Rot und Team Blau sind die ersten Spiele der Reihe des DungeonRPG-Genre und erschienen während der dritten Generation von Pokémon im Jahr 2006 in Europa. Entwickelt wurden diese Spiele von Chunsoft und basieren vom Spielprinzip her auf Fushigi no Dungeon ''(deshalb auch der japanische Name Pokémon Fushigi no Dungeon''). Die zwei Versionen des Spiels unterscheiden sich aber nur darin, dass Team Rot für den GBA und Team Blau für NDS erschienen ist, dass, wie in fast allen Pokémon-Spielen, in jeder Version unterschiedliche Pokemon auffindbar sind und natürlich durch die Namen. Anders als in klassischen Pokémon-Spielen ist man in diesem Spiel kein Pokémon-Trainer sondern spielt selbst ein Pokémon. Handlung und Ziele Vorsicht! Der folgende Teil kann Spoiler enthalten! Das Spiel beginnt, nachdem der Protagonist ermittelt wurde, damit, dass man in Mitten einer Lichtung vom Partener-Pokémon gefunden wird und man bemerkt, dass man kein Mensch mehr, sondern ein Pokémon ist. Das Gespräch wird jedoch von einer verzweiflten Smettbo-Mutter unterbrochen, die einem erzählt, dass ihr Sohn Raupy in eine sich plötzlich öffnende Schlucht gefallen ist und einen bitte ihn zu retten. Damit erkundet man auch schon den ersten Dungeon. Ist dieser geschafft dankt einem die kleine Familie und geht. Dann besorgt einem der Partner eine Unterkunft und bittet den Spieler mit ihm ein Retterteam zu gründen. Nachdem man mit Ja geantwortet hat endet auch der Tag und man geht zu Bett. Am nächsten Tag bekommt man vom fliegendem Postboten Pelipper einen Auftrag übermittelt, dass man Magnetilo helfen soll. Nachdem auch dieser Auftrag geschafft ist bedanken sich die Magnetilo und gehen. Danach wird man von seinem Partner am Pokémonplatz herumgeführt wo man sich Sachen kaufen kann und man kann nun auch selbst Aufträge annehmen. Schon bald danach bekommt man von Digdri den Auftrag seinen Sohn Digda zu retten, da dieser vom bösen Panzaeron verschleppt wurde. Diesen Auftrag kann man am Ende nur dank den Magnetilo von neulich erfüllen, da Digda an einem zu Fuß nicht ereichbaren Ort festgehalten wurde. Ist dieser Auftrag beendet fragt ein Magnetilo, ob er in das Retterteam mit einsteigen darf. Egal welche Antwort ihr gebt, das Magnetilo kann erst einmal nicht einsteigen, da ihr noch nicht die nötigen Partnerareale habt, wo das Magnetilo dann wohnen wird. Da euer Partner merkt, dass ihr darauf vorbereitet seien müsst falls sich noch einmal jemand "bewirbt". Ihr geht am nächsten Tag zum Pokémonplatz und holt euch eure ersten Partnerareale. Die Magnetilo tauchen auf und schenken euch so zusagen das für sie nötige Partnerareal. Zudem schließt sich euch Magnetilo an. Danach beobachtet ihr noch schockiert, wie Papungha versucht das Team Tengu von Tengulist zu überreden ihren Auftrag anzunehmen. Das tun sie letztendlich nur, weil das berühmte Retterteam von Simsala (im Anime-Spezial Team ACT genannt(Von den Englischen Namen der Mitglieder Simsala,Glurak und Despotar(Alakazam ,Charizard,Tyranitar)), im Spiel namenlos) es ihm nahelegt. Ein paar Tage später bittet Raupy einen seinen Freund Safcon zu finden der sich beim Verstecken spielen verirrt hat. Doch dann taucht das Team Übel bestehend aus Gengar, Meditalis und Rettan auf und will ein Wettrennen um den Auftrag veranstallten. Nach einem Kampf mit Team Übel im folgenden Dungeon ist der Auftrag erledigt. Doch nun, wieder ein paar Tage später fragt einen Papungha um Hilfe, weil Tengulist noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist. Um ihn zu retten müsst ihr sogar das große, legendäre Vogel-Pokémon Zapdos besiegen. Doch danach ist das Spiel noch lange nicht vorbei. Ihr versucht herauszufinden, warum ihr zu einem Pokémon geworden seid. Doch eine Legende wird euch zum Verhängniss und ihr müsst fliehen... Das große Ziel im Spiel ist es, Pokémon zu helfen und herauszufinden, warum man ein Pokémon geworden ist. Pokémon Im Spiel sind alle Pokémon bis zur 3. Generation Pokémon enthalten, also insgesamt 386. Außerdem kann man Statuen von Pokémon der 4. Generation erhalten um seine Basis zu schmücken und das Pokémon Mampfaxo der 4. Generation erhalten. Wichtige Pokémon: Protagonist Das Pokémon, welches vom Spieler gesteuert wird, wird am Anfang durch einen Fragebogen bestimmt. Insgesamt kann man eines von 14 Pokémon werden und eines der übrig gebliebenen Pokémon welches nicht dem selben Pokémon-Typen wie der Protagonist angehört als Partner auswählen. *Bisasam *Glumanda *Schiggy *Endivie *Feurigel *Karnimani *Geckarbor *Flemmli *Hydropi *Pikachu *Mauzi *Enton *Machollo *Tragosso *Evoli *Eneco Retterteams Im Laufe der Geschichte trifft man auf verschiedene Retterteams beziehungsweise auf ihre Anführer. Die wohl besten Beispiele sind die Teams Übel, das Antagonisten-Team, und Team ATC, welches das beste Retterteam genannt wird. Team Übel: *Gengar *Meditalis *Rettan Team ATC: *Simsala *Despotar *Glurak Team Tengu: *Tengulist *Blanas *Blanas Team Klammer: *Octillery *(Tentoxa (nur im Dojo)) *(Wilie (nur im Dojo)) Team Hydro: *Turtok *(Impergator (nur im Dojo)) *(Sumpex (nur im Dojo)) Team Rumpelfels: *Geowaz *(Georok (nur im Dojo)) *(Georok (nur im Dojo)) Alle Teams außer Team ATC und Team Übel lassen sich im Dojo herausfordern. Andere wichtige Pokémon *Raupy *Smettbo *Pelipper *Magnetilo *Kecleon *Kangama *Welsar *Schluppuck *Snobilikat *Knofensa *Lombrero *Snubull/Granbull *Digda *Digdri *Panzaeron *Knuddeluff *Makuhita *Papungha *Safcon *Zapdos *Xatu *Guardevoir *Lavados *Arktos *Absol *Vulnona *Isso *Woingenau *Menki *Groudon *Raquaza *Pandir Editionsspezifische Pokémon Wie in jedem Pokémon-Spiel gibt es auch in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Pokémon, welche man nur in einer Version des Spiels erhalten kann. Für Team Rot spezifische Pokémon: *Porygon *Mantax *Minun *Roselia *Barschwa Für Team Blau spezifische Pokémon: *Karpador *Lapras *Griffel *Plusle Welt Der Großteil der Spielewelt besteht aus Dungeons und Partnerarealen. Doch es gibt auch andere, wichtige Orte. Retterteam-Basis Der Ort, von dem aus man alles erreichen kann. Dort steht das Haus, in dem man speichern kann. Östlich ist der Pokémonplatz, westlich erreicht man die Partnerareale und südlich findet man den weg zu den Dungeons. Pokémonplatz Der Marktplatz. Dort kann man Sachen kaufen (Items und Partnerareale), Sachen lagern (Geld und Items) und seine Attacken verwalten. Außerdem ist südlich eine Trainingsanstallt, das Makuhita-Dojo, nördlich das Welsar-Weiher wo man Welsar finden kann, welches einem Legenden und informationen geben kann, und östlich die Pelipper-Post, wo man Aufträge annehmen und mit Freunden agieren kann. Partnerareale Partnerareale sind Orte, an denen rekrutierte Pokémon warten. Um ein Pokémon zu rekrutieren braucht man das richtige Partnerareal. Man kann diese entweder bei Knuddeluff kaufen oder durch Missionen erhalten. Partnerareale sind Orte, die in den Pokémon-Spielen für ihre Schönheit bekannt sind. Sie haben sogar eine eigene Karte, welche eigentlich eine vergrößerte und detailiertere Version der Dungeon-Karte ist. Partnerareale: -Üppigmeer -Rubbelfluss -Mildmeer -Pilzwald -Tiefsestrom -Heilwald -Altes Labor -Wandlerwald -Kraftwerk -Zwielichtwald -Mystikseeboden -Glutebene -Frostflockental -Krater -Tüpfelsumpf -Vulkantiefen -Giftsumpf -Kaulquappenteich -Echohöhle -Kaskadensee -Drachenzornhöhle -Treibsandwüste -Geröllhöhle -Klüftplateau -Geheimhöhle -Magnetmine -Legendäre Insel -Gewitterplateau -Sandstrand -Dschungel -Eisschollenufer -Antike Ruine -Finalinsel -Rätselkammer A-N -Enklaveninsel -Rätselkammer O-? -Schildpatteich -Savanne -Prachtebene -Wildebene -Himmelblauebene -Schatzmeer -Sakralebene -Tiefseeboden -Tiefgrünberg -Meeresgrundhöhle -Klippenberg -Südinsel -Mondlichtberg -Stratosausblick -Disziplinberg -Finsterkamm -Regenbogengipfel -Hochebenenwald -Abflugwald -Wildwucherwald -Energiewald Dungeons Dungeons sind Labyrinthe, die sich bei jedem Besuch verändern. Das Ziel ist alle Ebenen anzuschließen und um alle Ebenen eines Dungeons abzuschließen muss man die Treppe finden. Auf den Ebenen kann man Items und gegnerische Pokémon finden, später auch Fallen. Manche Dungeons sind so tief, dass es Zwischen-Speicherebenen gibt wo man geheilt wird und man speichern kann. Außerdem wird man nach dem erreichen dieser Ebene wenn man besiegt wird immer wieder dort aufwachen. Meistens bedeuten solche Zwischenspeicher, dass es am Ende des Dungeons einen Bossraum gibt, in dem oft Legendäre Pokémon warten. Es gibt auch besondere (optionale) Dungeons namens Meisterdungeons, in denen man zurück auf Level 1 gestuft wird und man je nach Dungeon keine Items oder keine Partnerpokémon mitnehmen kann. Komplettlösung Folgt noch. Screenshots Folgt noch